Spirit Blade
Info Description Ever wondered what that blade Shadow always carried behind is back? Well it is a Spirit Weapon, one of the most dangerous tools in all of the universe. Spirit Blade is the highest rank of all the Elemental Warriors, and an inspiration to them. These characters have a sole connection to the Elite Spirits, allowing them to fight side-by-side, and eliminating all who those get in the way of the Spirit and it's Master. Spirits can be stored in any kind of weapon, improving it and allowing the Spirit to awaken. In return, the Spirit will always protect the Master. During Shadow's fighting over Erinn, a Spirit named Dawn came to him when Erinn was near destruction and assisted him, thus defeating the Dark God and his followers. He was the first Spirit Blade ever known in all of history, and respected by the loyal Elemental Warriors. Spirit Blade Shadow was praised by his Clan, and each one of them will have a memory of him in their heart. Master Shadow & Mistress Dawn are happy to please the Elemental Warriors and protecting them as well. The Spirit stored inside Shadow's Claymore, Dawn, a female Spirit made to protect the sole Heroes of the Universe, such as the Shadow the Hero, Lire the Nova, and so on. The reason of choosing for Shadow because he needed the most help on his journey, and is unable of doing many battles alone. The Spirit Blade allows the user to retain his/her old abilities and weapons, such as Bolt Spells, Adv Magic, Elite Combat, Transformations, etc. Plus, he can actually fuse Fire, Ice, and Lightning into the "Fusion" Element which retains all 3 of their purposes. In addition to all of this, the Spirit Blade has a major connection with the Holy Gods above, and are given a blessing to allow it's Master to become a "Demi-God". Shadow was governed over the powers of Twilight. The "God of Twilight" possesses a fusion of Light and Darkness; Twilight, and Shadow is then known as "Twilight Hero" upon this transformation. This form is shown as the user glowing in enormous Light and Dark energy, with Shadow Angelic Wings equipped as well. This power is enormous and allows Shadow to experience the powers of a God, able to defeat anyone who gets in his way. Even as a God, it isn't the best of his potential... History of the 1st Spirit Blade During one of the Fomorian Wars, he led 200 other Elemenalists against two thousand Fomorians. When the battle ended, everyone except Shadow died. He was shamed by his loss, and cut off his right arm, then fled. Everyone was sorrowed by this loss, and then feared Shadow was dead. Only Dawn was the one who watched Shadow from the heavens, seeing that he fled. After 10 years of searching, she finally found him, and embraced him a metallic silver arm that could amplify his movements. However, he still feels guilt on the arm, and uses a robe to conceal his identity. When Shadow rushed to stop the Darkness, he confronted a Goddess, who granted him the Deities' powers. He refused to be a full one; only a half, as feeling more guilt to being granted this power. And so, begins the first Spirit Blade to be ever made... Unlocking Spirit Blade Mission Level Requirement: 40 Cost: 130000 GP Mission 1: The Deities Description: And so, the Deities, the Immortals and the Gods and Goddesses above, are known with extreme abilities. Being able to match their strength could make you a hero, or an enemy. If you can learn how to defeat them, maybe you'll be able to see my next path. '-Shadow-' Objectives: *Defeat Samsara in the Temple of Cuatal (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG) once. *Defeat Starklin in The Wrym's Maw (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG) once. *Defeat Yamini in the Altar of Judgment (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG) once. *Defeat Perseo in the Temple of Destruction (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG) once. *Defeat Rukkha in the Forest of Life (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG) once. *Defeat Thanatos in the Fortress of Ascension (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG) once. Mission 2: The Spirit's Awakening Description: You may know now that a Spirit is something that should be taken with caution. Every spirit known has some sort of potential that contains an important trait. If you can see them, perhaps they'll be a great friend to you. '-Shadow-' Objectives: *Experience the Birth of Shadow *Experience the Path of the Elementalist *Experience The Great Loss *Experience Fled and Found Mission 3: The God of Twilight Description: Mainly the Deities are supposed to have supreme powers, but not all deities are that great. I've seen many of them and yet none of them had potential over me. I myself, am indeed the God of Twilight who has possession to balance between Light and Dark. Even I'm not that great. Lets see how you handle it, Grand Chase. '-Shadow-' Objectives: *Experience The Goddess' Gift *Complete Erinn's End Movements Unlike the other three forms of the Elementalist, there are three different movements that the Spirit Blade possesses. Spirit Combat Magic Skills Note: Most of the MP Skills on Combat and Magic were originally 3rd Bars from Flame Warrior, Ice Knight, and Lightning Blade. However, they were toned down to match their correct levels. Spirit thumb|500px|right|Dawn's Blade Combat Magic Transformational Skills Transformations Transformational Abilities Holy Knight Chaos Knight God of Twilight thumb|200px|right|The Powers of Twilight (Light) Note: All of these skill levels are beyond 3. That means an extra MP level is given and it must be gained in order to use the skill's effect.